


Déclic par clic-clac

by Pimpiericky



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-03
Updated: 2016-05-03
Packaged: 2018-06-06 05:11:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,757
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6739375
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pimpiericky/pseuds/Pimpiericky
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Un petit défi d'une amie: Dean / Cas / un lit... ET un petit délire minuscule!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Déclic par clic-clac

**Hello!  
**

**Pour cet OS Babe Gray et moi nous sommes lancés des défis pour écrire des petits OS sans prise de tête et avec ici le thème « Un lit » et le couple Destiel. Et voilà ce que ça donne pour moi. j'espère que vous aurez autant de plaisir à le lire que moi j'en ai eu à l'écrire. Big merci à mon adorable Gray qui a toujours des idées supers, qui est un fidèle soutien dans ma vie mouvementée pour que je garde le cap!**

**à bientôt!**

**Pimpiericky**

Avant de s'installer ensemble, Dean et Castiel étaient passés par la phase du « je dors chez toi, non toi chez moi ». Dean était le plus hésitant à dépasser ce « cap ». Ils passaient beaucoup de temps chez Castiel car ils recevaient souvent leur bande d'amis pas très silencieuse et Dean vivait entouré de personnes âgées dans son immeuble. Et si Mildred, sa voisine d'en face était cool, bien que parfois un peu trop « osée » envers lui aux dires de Cas, ce qui amusait grandement Dean, les autres sentaient la naphtaline. Et malheureusement leurs appareils auditifs marchaient un peu trop bien au goût du jeune homme qui ne pouvait pas mettre un morceau d'AC/DC sans provoquer un vent de panique dans l'immeuble !

Mais un soir de janvier, un événement changea la donne.

Trop crevés pour se rendre jusque chez Castiel, après un jeu de rôles grandeur nature avec Charlie, ils se posèrent dans le petit appartement de Dean.

-Cas, j'en peux plus, s'exclama Dean en se jetant sur son clic-clac laissé depuis plusieurs semaines converti en lit. Fais la cuisine s'il te plait, de ses petits yeux verts presque larmoyants.

-Dean, je suis trop fatigué, la bataille finale m'a laissé sur le carreau et contrairement à toi, j'ai perdu. Et puis de toute façon, c'est à ton tour d'être aux fourneaux et désolé mais tu n'as pas les yeux de cocker de ton frère, rétorqua Castiel en s'affalant à son tour sur le clic-clac.

-Allez, Cas, déconne pas, je suis mort, le bougeant un peu.

-J'ai dit NON Dean !

-Vraiment ? susurra Dean d'une voix qu'il devait penser sexy. Si tu te lèves et que tu me fais un petit plat je saurais te remercier Cas…. son souffle chaud allant taquiner l'oreille du brun.

Castiel tressaillit une seconde, ayant bien du mal à résister au sex-appeal de son petit-ami mais n'ayant pas envie de se faire prendre pour un imbécile, il se reprit, se redressa et tira sur les jambes de Dean.

-Tu n'as qu'à te lever !

Dean trébucha de surprise et se retrouva à moitié au sol.

-Tu veux te la jouer comme ça Cas ? Vraiment ? Avec moi ? Tu l'auras voulu, s'exclama-t-il en se jetant sur son amant, le chatouillant au niveau des hanches, parcelles de son corps qu'il savait les plus sensibles. Tu te lèves Cas, tu capitules ? avec un sourire goguenard.

-Jam- ah ah aha – ais !

Castiel réussit un tour de force en retournant Dean sur le dos et en allant s'écraser sur lui.

Il n'eut pas bien le temps de savourer sa victoire que Dean fit son crétin et tenta de rerenverser Castiel en appuyant de tout son poids sur le convertible….

BAM !

-AAAAAIIIIIIIIIIIIEEEEEEEE ! s'égosilla Castiel coincé sous Dean, les deux hommes pris en sandwich dans le clic-clac qui s'était refermé sur eux. Mon pied putaiiiiiiinnnn !

Dean ne pouvait plus bouger et essayait de se glisser tout en tentant de ne pas faire plus de mal à Castiel qui avait son pied bloqué entre les deux parties du canapé-lit.

-Putain de merde Cas ! Désolé !

Dean finit par s'extirper et releva aussitôt la partie supérieure pour voir l'état de Castiel. Il lui attrapa précautionneusement la jambe et caressa la cheville rouge et gonflée.

-Il faut t'emmener aux urgences Cas. Viens, soutiens-toi à mon épaule.

Ils passèrent trois heures à attendre qu'un médecin s'occupe du pied de Castiel et quand ils rentrèrent enfin, Dean installa son petit-ami sur un pouf loin de ce lit de malheur et lui prépara un bon petit plat de spaghettis.

-Ah ben si j'avais su je me serais pêté le pied avant, s'il n'y avait que ça pour que tu me prépares à manger Dean.

-Cas, franchement je suis qu'un con, je suis désolé ok ?

-Hum, ton ton ne me semble pas vraiment plein de compassion.

-Ok je ferai un effort Cas, un peu plus de compréhension quand tu es fatigué, que…

-Plus de tentative désastreuse de me faire du charme pour que je te fasse ta bouffe ? le coupa Castiel. Je ne suis pas ta boniche Dean.

-Ok et plus de bousculades.

-Non, ça tu peux garder, annonça Castiel un petit sourire aux lèvres, mais plus sur ce clic-clac, non.

-Faut trouver une solution pour où dormir ce soir alors.

-Ce soir, chez moi.

-Non sur quoi dormir, je voulais dire, tu ne vas pas encore bouger Castiel.

-Hors de question que je m'approche de ton diable de lit qui m'a littéralement avalé!

Dean ricana un instant à l'image de son homme pris en sandwich mais cessa directement sous la menace de tempête qu'il voyait éclater dans les yeux céruléens de Castiel. Alors Dean se leva et installa la partie matelassée du clic-clac parterre avec plusieurs coussins.

-Là, tu seras mieux Cas, on passera toutes les nuits que tu veux chez toi à partir de maintenant mais là tu restes tranquille je ne veux pas que tu te blesses davantage.

Castiel sentait que son petit ami s'en voulait et capitula. Dean aida Castiel à s'installer et voulut aller chercher encore à manger pour son homme quand celui-ci le stoppa.

-Non, je n'ai besoin que de toi là tout de suite.

Dean sourit et se faufila à ses côtés prenant garde à ne pas toucher son pied.

Ils passèrent la nuit enlacés dans ce « lit » improvisé pas très confortable mais au moins inoffensif.

Ils descendirent tard le lendemain. Dean ouvrit sa boîte aux lettres et y trouva un courrier. Alors qu'il finissait de le lire, il annonça à Castiel :

-Cas, j'ai bien une idée pour ne plus voir de problèmes avec mon lit !

-Quoi ? Tu veux qu'on dorme toujours parterre ? Ou toujours dormir chez moi ? espéra Castiel.

-Et si on achetait notre lit ?

-Pourquoi tu voudrais acheter un lit si… attends… notre lit ? Comme… le nôtre ? Dans notre appartement ?

-Oui !

-Oui oui oui ! voulut sautiller Castiel mais ne réussissant qu'à bouger de manière étrange sur place et à se faire davantage mal. Mais pourquoi ce revirement ? tout à coup suspicieux. Je croyais que tu avais toujours pensé qu'on devait sortir ensemble pendant au moins trois ans avant d'emménager et que le quotidien tue… et qu'est-ce que c'est que cette lettre Dean ? comprenant tout à coup qu'elle avait peut-être un rapport avec sa décision.

-Rien du tout Cas.

-Dean ! insista Castiel.

Celui-ci voulut attraper l'enveloppe mais Dean fut plus rapide.

-Dean ne m'oblige pas à me tuer l'autre pied, n'oublie pas ce que tu m'as promis hier.

Dean la lui tendit nerveusement.

_« Monsieur Winchester_

_Vos ébats nocturnes avec votre petit ami n'intéressent nullement votre voisinage. Les hurlements sauvages de votre amant nous ont empêchées hier soir de regarder l'émission spéciale des amateurs de scrabble. Ceci est inacceptable. Nous ne fantasmons pas telles des fangirls sur vos ébats- Mildred exceptée, je vous l'accorde- et souhaiterions que vous cessiez immédiatement tout « débordement ». Ce qu'il se passe dans votre lit doit rester dans votre lit._

_Cordialement,_

_Vos voisines. »_

Castiel rougit jusqu'à la racine de ses cheveux.

-Cas, fais pas cette tête !

-Tes voisines nous prennent pour deux obsédés qui hurlent leur jouissance… tu veux que je le prenne comment ?

-Laisse tomber, ce ne sont que de vieilles connes de toutes manières…

-Dean…

-Non c'est vrai quoi! « Ce qu'il se passe dans votre lit doit rester dans votre lit », s'énerva Dean en mimant des guillemets, tu parles, c'est des jalouses car ça fait longtemps qu'il ne s'y passe plus rien dans leur putain de pieu !

-Dean ! insista Castiel.

-Quoi ? C'est vrai non ! Mildred elle au moins elle est cool, ok quand elle pose sa main sur mon genou et voudrait la remonter bien plus haut ça l'est moins mais au moins elle ne tourne pas de l'œil parce qu'elle t'a entendu crier et en plus elles ne savent même pas reconnaitre un cri de douleur d'un cri de plaisir s'il te plait ! Elles m'ont pris pour quoi ? Pour un sado maso qui te fouettait ? Bien que ce jour où je t'ai mis cette petite fessée… se rappela-t-il avec joie, sourire coquin aux lèvres.

-DEAN ! FERME-LA !

Et là, Dean comprit et se retourna pour faire face à ses voisines, Mme Nickar en tête, la plus hostile d'entre toutes, passant d'un air choqué à hargneux sur le visage.

Une armée de mamies en colère se tenaient devant Dean.

-Je prépare mes cartons, le temps de donner mon préavis, d'acheter un lit et dans une semaine je ne suis plus là… tenta-t-il.

Mme Nicklar et sa troupe grognèrent, oui, grognèrent.

-Ok, demain je…

Nouveau grognement.

-Je me casse, je dirai à mon frère de venir chercher mes affaires. Viens Cas, dépêche-toi !

-Mais Dean mon pied !

Dean attrapa son petit ami, le prit dans ses bras et s'enfuit le plus vite possible par l'entrée claquant au passage la porte sur le pied de Castiel.

-AIIIIEEEE !

-Désolé, je te jure je me ferai pardonner mais là c'est une question de vie ou de mort et oui, je sais, répondant à Castiel qui allait l'interrompre, c'est entièrement de ma faute alors tu auras droit à ce que tu veux pendant une semaine.

-Deux semaines.

-Une semaine et demie ? proposa Dean.

-Dean, tu veux que je leur donne mon adresse ? désignant au loin les trois femmes âgées qui n'avaient pas abandonné et les suivaient lentement avec leur déambulateur.

-Deux semaines c'est parfait.

Castiel sourit. Pour eux, finalement, prendre la décision d'emménager ensemble ne fut pas si difficile : il n'aura fallu qu' un clic-clac cannibale et une tribu de gâteuses à roulettes pour que Dean ait le déclic.

-Je les aime bien moi ces petites vieilles.

-Cas…

-Quoi ? Grâce à elles on va avoir NOTRE lit…

Dean s'interrogea et vit le regard plein de douceur de Castiel. Celui-ci paraissait réellement heureux d'emménager avec lui. Et si Dean était honnête, lui aussi l'était, sincèrement.

Il lui sourit en retour.

-Notre lit, oui.

**FIN**

**Ps : je tiens à dire que je n'ai absolument rien contre les personnes âgées, tout ça n'est pas à prendre au pied de la lettre c'est de l'humour ;) enfin, j'essaie! Merci d'avoir lu jusque là!**


End file.
